Word of The Voice
by YuMi Project
Summary: Arwah itu ada karena ada suatu hal yang belum ia capai selama ia hidup./ Dedicated for D-TokTokKito


Halo! YuMi Project kembali mengeluarkan oneshoot~ a specialized fanfiction for an event by D-TokTokKito. Ini spesial buatmu loh Kito! SPESIAL! Judul fic ini diambil dari lagunya Flow yang judulnya Word of The Voice loh~ *gak nanya* Woke, selamat membaca~

* * *

><p><strong>Word of The Voice © YuMi Project<strong>

**Persona 3 Portable ATLUS™**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu berjalan perlahan di tengah gelapnya gang sempit di malam hari. Dengan langkah terseok ia berjalan, perlahan namun pasti. Sebenarnya gadis berambut brunette itu tidak mau—atau lebih tepatnya benci untuk datang ke tempat terpencil tersebut. Namun apa daya, otak tak bisa mengalahkan suara hati, berharap bisa bertemu kembali dengan orang itu.

Di tempat inilah, terakhir kalinya ia melihat wajah pujaan hatinya. Bukannya mereka sudah putus, tapi dia sudah pergi—untuk selamanya.

Gadis itu mendesah pelan bersamaan dengan angin berhembus, "Seandainya saja kau masih ada di sini..." gumamnya.

Perlahan, setetes air mata turun membasahi pipinya yang putih. Kakinya sudah tak bisa menahan beban tubuhnya lagi dan akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk di trotoar jalanan sepi itu.

"Shinjiro-senpai..." isaknya dengan terbata-bata. Air mata mengalir semakin deras dari mata ruby-nya, "Kenapa harus dia yang pergi? Kenapa tidak aku saja, Tuhan?"

Gadis itu mamandang langit malam yang mendung, "Tuhan, bila aku diberi kesempatan yang kedua, aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekali lagi, aku ingin mendengar suaranya, merasakan genggamannya, juga memandang wajahnya..."

Sunyi kembali melanda jalan kecil itu. Gadis itu kembali menundukan kepalanya, menghapus air matanya, lalu pergi beranjak dari sana.

"Minako..."

Sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang Minako. Penasaran, ia langsung menengok ke arah belakang. Tak ada siapa pun, pikirnya. Minako kembali berpaling ke depan.

Ia terkejut. Kali ini terlihat sesosok pemuda berbadan tegap, ber-coat coklat kemerahan, berkupluk hitam, serta berambut kecoklatan. Mata gelapnya memandang dalam mata Minako.

Lagi-lagi linangan air mata mengalir dari mata Minako. Di depannya ternyata terlihat sosok yang selama ini dirindukannya—Shinjiro Aragaki.

"Shi-Shinjiro-senpai..." Minako terisak begitu melihat Shinjiro yang berdiri di depannya. Tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu langsung berlari menerjang ke arah Shinjiro untuk memeluknya. Tapi...

FUTS

Mereka tak bisa bersentuhan. Ternyata... Shinjiro tak beraga. Dia... arwah.

"Hmph, jadi begitu ya... aku mengerti sekarang," gumam Shinjiro, "Ternyata aku sudah mati,"

Minako memandang Shinjiro dengan tatapan sedih, "Sepertinya sudah tidak mungkin ya untuk kita... agar bisa saling bersentuhan," setetes air mata kembali turun membasahi pipi Minako.

Shinjiro melangkah mendekati Minako, "Jangan menangis," ujar Shinjiro, "Kurasa Tuhan sudah mengabulkan doaku,"

Minako menonggak, menatap kedua mata Shinjiro kebingungan.

"Yah..." Shinjiro mendesah dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba memerah, "Buktinya, sekarang ini aku bisa melihat wajahmu yang cantik dan manis itu,"

Wajah Minako merona begitu mendengar ucapan Shinjiro. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir merahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu tahu kenapa arwah—seperti aku ini bisa ada di dunia?" tanya Shinjiro.

Minako hanya menggeleng.

"Arwah itu ada karena ada suatu hal yang belum ia capai selama ia hidup," jawab Shinjiro.

Minako terdiam sebentar, "Jadi, senpai masih memiliki urusan yang belum terselesaikan di dunia?" di kedua matanya terefleksikan bayangan Shinjiro yang mengangguk kecil, "Tentang apa?"

"Well..." Shinjiro mendesah lumayan keras, "Sebelum kita berpisah—atau mungkin sebelum aku mati, ada kata-kata yang ingin selalu kuucapkan padamu. Dan, sekarang aku menyesal kenapa aku tidak mengatakannya selagi aku hidup dulu,

"Jadi?" Minako bertanya dengan antusias.

"Jadi, aku ingin mengatakan kalau... aku mencintaimu, Minako,"

Minako kaget. Wajahnya memerah. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, "Be-Benarkah itu, senpai?"

Shinjiro mengangguk penuh kepastian, "Itu benar, Minako," ia tersenyum lebar, "Aku mencintaimu, jauh lebih besar dari apa yang kau duga,"

Kali ini sebuah senyuman terlihat di wajah Minako ketika ia menghapus air matanya, "Aku sangat senang, senpai," ucapnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba suatu keanehan terjadi. Sekumpulan cahaya aneh menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Shinjiro. Seketika itu juga Minako panik setengah mati, "Senpai! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyanya dengan penuh kepanikan.

"Aku tahu," jawab Shinjiro sambil mengamati apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya, "Urusanku di sini sudah selesai. Dan, aku akan pergi ke surga sekarang,"

Perlahan namun pasti, siluet Shinjiro menghilang dari pandangan Minako. Tawa yang menghias wajahnya kini telah berubah menjadi tangisan.

"Tunggu, senpai! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian!" teriak gadis itu. Tangannya yang mungil menggapai-gapai bayangan Shinjiro yang semakin menghilang.

"Jangan khawatir, Minako..." tangan Shinjiro bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan Minako—walaupun ia tahu itu tak akan berhasil sama sekali, "Karena walaupun ragaku sudah tak ada, aku akan selalu ada bersamamu. Aku akan selalu ada di hatimu. Selamanya..."

"Tidak! SHINJIRO-SENPAI!"

Terlambat, Shinjiro telah menghilang. Minako terduduk lemas. Gadis itu menundukan kepala dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya, memanggil-manggil nama Shinjiro agar ia kembali. Tapi percuma, ia sudah pergi kembali. Untuk selamanya...

"Se-Senpai curang..." isak Minako, "Padahal aku juga ingin mengatakan kalau... Aku juga mencintaimu, senpai..."

.

**~FIN~**

* * *

><p>Well, Kagamicchi pun bimbang fic absurd ini harus bergenre ROMANCE atau ANGST, yang penting Mina-Shinji! UYEEEEEEEE! Anyway, review? :3<p> 


End file.
